musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Moulin Rouge (film 2001)
Moulin Rouge est un film musical australien réalisé par Baz Luhrmann sorti en 2008. Baz Luhrmann et Craig Pearce se sont en partie inspirés du roman La Dame aux camélias d'Alexandre Dumas fils. L'histoire est celle d'une courtisane, Satine, et d'un poète, Christian, tombant amoureux l'un de l'autre au Moulin Rouge. Ce film a été présenté en compétition officielle au Festival de Cannes de 2001, dont il a fait l'ouverture. Synopsis A la fin du XIXe siècle, dans le Paris de la Belle Epoque, Christian, un jeune poète désargenté, s'installe dans le quartier de Montmartre et découvre un univers où se mêlent sexe, drogue et french cancan, mais se rebelle contre ce milieu décadent en menant une vie de bohème. Il rêve d'écrire une grande pièce, et le peintre Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec est prêt à lui donner sa chance. Celui-ci a besoin d'un spectacle grandiose pour le Moulin Rouge et le poète est embauché pour rédiger le livret de la revue. C'est là qu'il tombe amoureux de la courtisane Satine, la star du prodigieux cabaret... Musiques right|200px #Nature Boy - David Bowie #Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Mya et Lil' Kim #Because We Can - Fatboy Slim #Sparkling Diamonds - Nicole Kidman, Jim Broadbent, Caroline O'Connor, Natalie Mendoza et Lara Mulcahy # Rhythm Of The Night - Valeria #Your Song - Ewan McGregor et Alessandro Safina #Children Of The Revolution - Bono, Gavin Friday et Maurice Seezer #One Day I'll Fly Away (Album Version)- Nicole Kidman #Diamond Dogs - Beck #Elephant Love Medley - Ewan McGregor, Nicole Kidman et Jamie Allen #Come What May (Album Version) - Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor #El Tango De Roxanne - Ewan McGregor, José Feliciano et Jacek Koman #Complainte De La Butte - Rufus Wainwright #Hindi Sad Diamonds - Nicole Kidman, John Leguizamo et Alka Yagnik #Nature Boy - David Bowie et Massive Attack #Lady Marmalade (Thunderpuss Radio Mix Version) #Your Song (From The Rehearsal Montage Scene) - Craig Armstrong #Sparkling Diamonds (Original Film Version) #One Day I'll Fly Away (Tony Phillips Remix) #The Pitch (Spectacular Spectacular) (Original Film Version) - Jim Broadbent #Come What May (Original Film Version) #Like A Virgin (Original Film Version) - Jim Broadbent #Meet Me In The Red Room (Original Film Version) - Amiel Daemion #Your Song (From The After The Storm Scene) (Moulin Rouge 2/Soundtrack Version) #The Show Must Go On (Original Film Version) - Jim Broadbent #Ascension/Nature Boy (From The Death And Ascension Scene) (Moulin Rouge 2/Soundtrack Version) #Closing Credits: Bolero (Original Film Version) Distribution *Nicole Kidman - Satine *Ewan McGregor - Christian *Jim Broadbent - Harold Zidler *John Leguizamo - Toulouse-Lautrec *Richard Roxburgh - Le Duc de Monroth *Garry McDonald - Le docteur de la troupe *Jacek Koman - L'Argentin narcoleptique *Matthew Whittet - Satie *Kerry Walker - Marie *Kylie Minogue - La Fée Verte *Caroline O'Connor - Nini Pattes-en-l'air *David Wenham - Audrey *Norman Kaye - Le médecin de Satine *Natalie Mendoza - China Doll Secrets de tournage *Les comédiens ont interprété eux-mêmes les chansons du film devant la caméra de Baz Luhrmann au cours des répétitions qui ont précédé le tournage. Les pistes musicales ainsi enregistrées ont ensuite été traitées à l'aide de procédés numériques. Lors du tournage, les comédiens ont eu le choix, ils pouvaient soit chanter en play-back soit interpréter à nouveau les chansons, une option qui laissait plus de latitude aux acteurs, libres de suivre l'inspiration du moment.http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm-26863/secrets-tournage/ *Come What May avait été initialement écrit pour Roméo + Juliette, ''un autre film du réalisateur, mais n'avait pas été utilisé. La chanson a été remanié pour Christian. C'est la seule chanson originale du film. *Fantasque et éclectique, la bande originale de Moulin Rouge réunit notamment David Bowie (Nature boy), Bono (U2), Elton John, Paul McCartney, Beck (Diamond dogs), Rufus Wainwright (Complainte de la Butte), Christina Aguilera, Lil'Kim Mya & Pink (Lady Marmelade) et bien entendu Nicole Kidman et Ewan McGregor. Comme le confirme le directeur musical Marius DeVries, les choix des musiques étaient illimités, et affirme que son seul but était de "susciter des émotions inédites et surprenantes".http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm-26863/secrets-tournage/ *L'Elephant Love Medley'' est composé d'extraits des chansons suivantes : Love is Like Oxygen (The Sweet), Love is a Many Splendored Thing (The Four Aces), Up Where We Belong (Buffy Sainte-Marie), All You Need Is Love (The Beatles), Lovers Game (Chris Isaak), I Was Made for Lovin' You (Kiss), One More Night (Phil Collins), Pride (In the Name of Love) (U2), Don't Leave Me This Way (Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes), Silly Love Song (Paul McCartney), Heroes (David Bowie), I Will Always Love You (Dolly Parton) et Your Song (Elton John). *On peut également entendre des extraits ou reprises de The Sound of Music (extrait de La Mélodie du bonheur), Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana), Diamonds are the Girl Best Friends (Marilyn Monroe), Material Girl (Madonna), Gorecki (Lamb), Like a Virgin (Madonna), The Show Must Go On (Queen), Orphée aux Enfers (Offenbach) et La Gaîté parisienne (Rosenthal d'après Offenbach).http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moulin_rouge_(film,_2001)#Bande_originale Récompenses *'Australian Film Institute Awards 2001 :' **Meilleure photographie **Meilleurs costumes **Meilleur montage **Meilleurs décors **Meilleur son *'Prix du cinéma européen 2001 :' Meilleur film non-européen de l'année *'Oscar 2002 :' **Meilleure direction artistique **Meilleure création de costumes *'Golden Globe 2002 :' **Meilleur film musical ou comédie **Meilleure actrice dans un film musical ou une comédie (Nicole Kidman) **Meilleure musique de film (Craig Armstrong) *'BAFTA Awards 2002 : ' **Meilleure musique **Meilleur second rôle masculin (Jim Broadbent) **Meilleur son *'Satellite Awards 2002 : ' **Meilleur film (comédie ou film musical) **Meilleur réalisateur **Meilleur acteur dans une comédie ou un film musical (Ewan McGregor) **Meilleure actrice dans une comédie ou un film musical (Nicole Kidman) **Meilleur second rôle masculin dans une comédie ou un film musical (Jim Broadbent) **Meilleure musique **Meilleurs décors **Meilleurs costumes **Meilleurs effets spéciaux *'Empire Awards 2002 :' **Meilleur réalisateur **Meilleure actrice (Nicole Kidman) **Meilleur acteur britannique (Ewan McGregor) *'MTV Movie Awards 2002 : ' **Meilleure actrice (Nicole Kidman) **Meilleure séquence musicale *'Eddie Award 2002 :' Meilleur montage dans une comédie ou un film musical *'Art Directors Guild Award 2002 :' Meilleur film d'époque *'Critics Choice Awards 2002 :' Meilleur réalisateur Galerie MR.jpg MR 2.jpg MR 3.jpg MR 4.jpg MR 5.jpg MR 6.jpg MR 7.jpg MR 8.jpg MR 9.jpg MR 10.jpg MR 11.jpg MR 12.jpg MR 13.jpg MR 14.jpg MR 15.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|270 px|Lady Marmelade / Because we can thumb|right|270 px|Rhythm of the Night/Sparkling Diamonds thumb|left|270 px|Your Song thumb|right|270 px|One Day I'll Fly Away thumb|left|270 px|Elephant love medley thumb|right|270 px|El Tango de Roxanne thumb|left|270 px|Come What May ---- Catégorie:Films musicaux